


Unwinding

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Exhaustion, Gen, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo have had a hard day. They just want to sit down and unwind for a few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: My own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Sleep,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Man, I’m beat,” Dee groaned, flopping onto Ryo’s sofa like a puppet with all its string cut.

“Me too,” Ryo sighed wearily. “You want a coffee or something to eat?” Even now they were together Ryo still tried to be a good host when Dee visited. Not that this was a visit as such; they’d just come off a double shift and would be back at work first thing in the morning. It had seemed sensible for both of them to spend the night at Ryo’s place because of the shorter commute from there.

“Nah, not right now,” Dee replied through a yawn. “Come sit down for a few minutes, unwind a bit. Been one hell of a day!”

Ryo couldn’t argue with that, they’d been run off their feet all day dealing with everything from a double homicide, a kidnapping, and a nasty hostage situation that had required both the squad’s sharpshooters, to a serious case of road rage that had put four people in hospital. 

For once, paperwork had been the least of their problems; Dee thought he might even have welcomed it if they’d had time to do more than jot down notes and fill in a couple of arrest forms. At least it would have meant they were sitting down. They’d barely seen their desks since they’d clocked in the previous evening. Breakfast and lunch had been eaten on the run.

“I should fix dinner, Bikky will be home from school in an hour.” The boy had spent the night at Carol’s because of Ryo being at work.

“Give yourself a break, babe. If you feel anything like me, you’re about dead on your feet, it won’t hurt to order takeout for once.”

“I guess you’re right, I can order pizza or something in a while.” Usually, Ryo enjoyed cooking, but if he was honest with himself, he really didn’t feel like making the effort today. Walking over to the sofa, he sank down beside Dee and settled himself comfortably with his head on his lover’s shoulder. Dee made a very comfy pillow. “I’ll just rest for a few minutes before I take a shower.”

“’Kay,” Dee agreed. “This feels nice.”

“Mmm.”

It did. Ryo wiggled his toes, his throbbing feet already starting to feel better now they were out of his shoes. Dee’s fingers were lightly stroking his arm, and the quiet of the apartment was soothing after the loud noises of the city; traffic, car horns, people shouting… The headache that had been hovering for the last few hours gradually melted away.

When Bikky arrived home an hour or so later, he found the two men sprawled on the sofa, sound asleep. He stared at them for a minute, then shook his head; looked like he wasn’t going to get fed here tonight unless he ordered something in. The thought of waking his foster father and the perv never crossed his mind, they both looked completely worn out.

Shrugging, Bikky grabbed the notepad and pen from beside the phone, jotted down a few words, tore off the top sheet and put it where the sleepers would find it when they eventually woke up.

‘Dear Ryo, Gone back to Carol’s, see you tomorrow, Love Bikky.’

On his way out the door again, having shoved a change of clothes in his bag, he dialled Carol’s number.

“Hey, it’s me. Ryo and Dee are zonked out on the sofa, doesn’t look like they’ll wake up before morning so I figured I’d come back to yours if it’s okay with your aunt.”

“No problem,” Carol assured him. “Did you leave a note?”

“Yep! And I left it where they’ll be sure to see it.”

“You didn’t stick it on Dee’s forehead again, did you?”

“’Course not, I didn’t have any post-its. I poked it between his toes.”

 

The End


End file.
